


先婚后爱30

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	先婚后爱30

沈巍温柔的抚摸着罗浮生的发丝，像是在对待他的瑰宝一般小心。

沈巍的声音在罗浮生头上响起：“浮生，我爱你，从来不是因为你的身份，也不是因为任何其他原因，只因为你是罗浮生罢了。”

沈巍还有一句话没说出口：要说配不上，也是我沈巍配不上这么善良美好的你。

“……我知道，谢谢你，巍。”罗浮生一个单音字直接让沈巍的心跳直线上升。

若是此时有个心电图，沈巍的心跳怕是在坐云霄飞车了。

紧接着更让沈巍面红耳赤的场景发生了。

罗浮生的手伸到沈巍的后背轻抚着，人凑在沈巍的颈间。

温热的气息喷洒在沈巍的颈间，沈巍的喉结上下滚动。

然后罗浮生轻声说道：“巍，我想要你。”

这一句话直接将沈巍的理智炸成了烟花，沈巍一把将人压在身下。

沈巍沙哑着声音问道：“你刚才说什么。”他很怀疑自己是不是听错了。

罗浮生却双手环住他说道：“我想要你，你不想？”

沈巍很快就身体力行的告诉了罗浮生，他到底想不想。

沈巍倾下身吻住罗浮生的双唇，吮吸着，罗浮生也尽情的回应着。

两个人的手都没有闲着，罗浮生还是一如既往粗暴的解开沈巍的衬衫。幸好，沈巍的衬衫够多。

沈巍动作则轻柔多了，罗浮生的身上只有一件他披给他的西装外套。

罗浮生双手一抬便脱掉了。

这时，沈巍便注意到了罗浮生身上不属于他的痕迹，沈巍轻轻皱眉。

罗浮生自然是注意到了沈巍的态度，心中一凉，沈巍……是不是嫌弃他了……

谁知沈巍却心疼的吻在那些个地方。

“巍……”

沈巍抱歉的说道：“对不起……都是我没管教好我弟弟……他对你做出这样的事，日后若再让我见到他，我必要让他跪下给你道歉。”

罗浮生笑道：“算了，只要你不嫌弃我，我不在乎。”

沈巍知道，罗浮生不过是不希望他自责，他如此体贴，可是他却无以为报，他也不知道说什么。

只好埋头苦干，争取让罗浮生忘却曾经那些不好的记忆，将噩梦变为美好的回忆。

沈巍的舌尖划过罗浮生的肌肤，罗浮生瞬间起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

罗浮生情不自禁的将双手插入沈巍的发间。

沈巍含住罗浮生的分身，像舔棒棒糖一样，裹住。

罗浮生情不自禁的呻吟：“啊……你别……”

沈巍的手也不闲着，一边慢慢扩张，另一只手便帮罗浮生撸了起来。

沈巍的手常年握着刀，已经有了茧子，炽热的手抚摸在分身上，使得罗浮生掐着沈巍的手更加用力了。

沈巍在罗浮生的身上留下一个又一个印记，然后轻轻含住罗浮生胸前的两颗小果子，甘甜的味道让沈巍欲罢不能。

罗浮生上下的快感令他沉迷。

过了一会，罗浮生这才射在沈巍手中。

沈巍直接借着罗浮生的继续扩张，罗浮生的后庭像个娇嫩的小口，不停的一缩一放，像是在引沈巍入客。

沈巍终于是忍不住了，在罗浮生耳边轻声道：“我进去了。”

罗浮生还没来及反应，后面就被炽热的分身填满，两人同时发出满足的声音。

沈巍双手撑在罗浮生两边，看着罗浮生情动的表情，身下又大了一圈。

罗浮生面色潮红，眼神迷离，样子不知道有多诱人。

沈巍慢慢开始律动，罗浮生许久没有承受，一时间叫出声来：“啊……啊……嗯……啊……”

罗浮生的呻吟声就像是催情的药，使得沈巍撞的更深更狠。

罗浮生双手无措的抓着头顶的床栏杆，沈巍扶着罗浮生的双腿，狠狠的撞击着。

囊袋撞击在罗浮生的屁股上，发出色情的‘啪啪啪’的声音，令人面红耳赤。

就在罗浮生以为沈巍要冲上高潮的时候，沈巍突然抽身离开。

身后的空虚感令罗浮生疑惑的看向沈巍。

这时沈巍将罗浮生压倒在墙上，罗浮生跪着紧紧的贴着墙壁，凉意的刺激感令人欲望更重了。

沈巍压在罗浮生的身后，他用自己的双腿岔开了罗浮生的双腿。

罗浮生惊讶的发现自己竟然动不了了。

沈巍的分身就在罗浮生身后磨磨蹭蹭。

罗浮生不耐烦的说：“你做不做？”

沈巍笑了笑，含住了罗浮生的耳垂，这是罗浮生的敏感带，罗浮生瞬间声音软了下来，开始喘息起来。

沈巍的舌头很灵巧的舔舐着罗浮生的耳朵，轻咬吮吸。

罗浮生简直要不行了，身后还空虚的很：“巍……别闹了……”

沈巍凑在罗浮生的耳边暧昧的说道：“你求我。”

罗浮生显然没想到，一向正经的沈巍今天会提出这样的要求？！

他罗浮生怎么可能说出那种话！

罗浮生很想回身谴责沈巍，禽兽。

但是他根本动不了！

沈巍的分身在洞口似进不进，沈巍的手伸到罗浮生的胸前，轻揉着罗浮生的胸膛，玩弄着他胸前的两颗嫩果。

在这样一番玩弄下，罗浮生实在是受不了了，双手撑在墙上，低声说道：“求你……”

沈巍玩味的说：“什么，嗯？”

罗浮生心想：他妈的豁出去了，下了床老子再收拾你！

“巍，求你，操我……”罗浮生算是明白了，和自己男人上床，你要什么面子。

这种时候谁更不要脸，谁就赢了。

果然沈巍被罗浮生死死的抓在手里。

罗浮生这五个字，让沈巍眼睛都红了。

沈巍像是认命似的在罗浮生耳边说：“我这辈子注定输给你。”

说着从身后挺身而入，一进入便迅速的抽插起来。

罗浮生双手撑着墙，被操弄的不停的娇喘着：“巍……啊……啊……慢点……嗯……嗯……啊……慢……我……我不行……不行了……啊……”

沈巍双手大力的掐着罗浮生的腰身，整个人恨不得将罗浮生拆之入腹。

谁知道沈巍的腰怎么那么好，跟打桩机似的，一下比一下狠，一下比一下准。

沈巍十分享受的低喘着，凑在罗浮生的肩膀处舔舐啃咬。

两个炽热的身体交叠在一起，浮动的身影让人浮想联翩。

罗浮生这个姿势真的很难受：“巍……咱们……啊……啊……能……能不能……换个……嗯……啊……换个地方……啊……墙……嗯……凉……”

沈巍又怎么会拒绝罗浮生的要求，他也不忍心罗浮生受凉。

罗浮生看向旁边沈巍的办公桌，心里升起一个念头：“嗯……巍……抱我……去……啊……桌子……”

沈巍现在哪里还能多想，罗浮生的要求全都答应。

沈巍抽出分身，罗浮生刚得救转过身，沈巍便再次进入。

罗浮生突然被沈巍抱起，他只能双腿圈住沈巍的腰身，以防自己掉下去。

沈巍每走一步罗浮生就被顶一次。

这样入的极深，罗浮生忍不住在沈巍的肩膀咬了一口。

可是沈巍好像没有什么感觉。

沈巍来到办公桌，桌上什么也没有，罗浮生被放在办公桌上。

红木的桌子上罗浮生白皙的皮肤简直是视觉的冲击。

沈巍沾染了情欲的双眼几乎贪婪的看着罗浮生，然后狠狠的撞击着。

或许是沈巍觉得这个姿势罗浮生不舒服，便让他站在地上。

罗浮生双手把着桌子，整个人趴在桌子上，沈巍从后而入。

“啊……啊……啊……嗯啊……巍……你好棒……啊……”罗浮生情不自禁的说着臊人的话，双手紧紧的抓着桌子。

罗浮生伏身的腰线非常优美，而且很让人有征服的欲望。

沈巍慢慢的用力的撞击着。

罗浮生的后庭紧致，像樱桃小口一样吸着沈巍的分身。

罗浮生的身体就像是天生为了沈巍准备的。

沈巍在这样的诱人身体下，冲刺了。

“啊……啊……啊……嗯……”罗浮生已经被欲望冲昏了头脑。

沈巍又何尝不是在这欲望的漩涡里沉沦。

沈巍再一次射在罗浮生的身体里。

他趴伏在罗浮生的身上，喘息着。

他想，夜尊有一点说的没错。

罗浮生真是人间绝色。


End file.
